Serpent's Tongue
by ShadowOkamiYokai
Summary: Creed always had someone behind the scenes, that was part of the Apostles but no one, knew about him. How would they feel to someone that lives in a house that's filled with reptiles of every kind, and can also speak to them?
1. Prologue

**I decided to continue this fic. It's going to be awhile before I update the next chapter, because I want to at least have five chapters written before I put anything new up. So don't expect anything soon. I also want to announce something, but I'll tell you guys at the end of this chapter. So, I hope you enjoy.**

**Prologue**

It was 10 o'clock at night, and everyone, but a small handful of people, were inside their houses, getting ready for the next day.

In an alley, a few blocks down from the center of town, was a little girl that looked to be around the age of 5. She was wearing a light blue pajama gown that reached down to her ankles, and she was tightly holding a brown teddy bear; like her life depended on it. She was walking through the alley, calling for her mother, even though deep down, she knew she wouldn't get a response.

As she walked further down, she glanced back over her shoulder when she heard a noice.

"Mommy?" the girl whispered, while turning around. She slowly walked towards where she heard the noise, then screamed and jumped in fright when she heard another noice. She didn't stand to close, but she tried to see if she could find the source from where she stood. When she didn't see anything, she took a step back only to stop when she felt something press against her back.

She slowly turned around, shivering in fear, and screamed when she saw blood red eyes glaring down at her.

A few seconds later, one of the doors in the alley opened and a middle-aged women stepped out. She shines a flashlight in her hand out towards the alley.

"Hello? Anyone there?" the woman called out. When she didn't hear a response, she walked back inside and closed the door.

A few miles away from town, and out in the country side, in the woods, an old cabin stood at the center of a clearing. The inside of the cabin would look like its been abandoned for years. If you would listen carefully, you would hear that all the activity happens below ground.

The 5 year old girl was sitting at the middle of the floor, and watched fearfully as several different breeds of snakes, cobras, and serpents slithering by her. She cried even more when she remembered she didn't have her teddy bear with her for comfort. She turned her head to the right when she heard a hissing sound, and backed away a bit when she saw it was the really big snake that brought her here. She was starting to back away when she noticed the bear the snake was holding with its mouth.

"Teddy!" She squealed in delight.

The snake gently gave her the bear and she quickly grabbed it and held it real close.

"Thank you." she said.

The snake just flicked its tongue towards her and slithered away.

The little girl watched it leave and saw that it was moving towards the person at the bottom of the steps. The person kneeled down towards the floor and gently stroked the snake's back. The snake hissed happily before leaving into the shadows in the corner.

"Where did the snake go?" she asked.

"He went back into town. He's making sure that no one in town will find me. I swear, he worries abot me too much." the person said.

The little girl thought he was singing when she heard him, but realised that's what he normally sounds like.

She thought the man was beautiful, he looked to be 16 or 17 years old, but something told her he was so much older than that. His hair was so long that it reached his knees, and was so black in color it looked like no light can shine through it. His eyes were greener then the freshly cut grass she has seen in her neighbors yard, and his pale skin contrasted with his black hair. He looked like a fallen angel.

"What's you name?" the angel asked.

"Maggie. What's yours?" she asked, slowly standing up from the ground.

"My name is Harrison, or Harry for short." Harry said.

Maggie shook her head and Harry looked at her with a confused look. "You don't look like a Harry. Your name should be Angel."

Harry laughed softly to himself, "Oh, really. Alright, you may call me Angel, if you like. I don't mind, but why would you want to call me that?"

"You look like an angel that fell from heaven. Mommy told me that angels are really beautiful," Maggie said smiling, then she looked away shyly. "I think you're really beautiful, so you must be an angel."

Harry smiled and gently picked Maggie up, "So, you think I'm an angel huh?"

Maggie nodded her head, and Harry smiled, "Okay. I'll be called Angel from now on."

Maggie smiled and rested her head on Angel's shoulder.

Angel smirked softly and looked towards the King Cobra that was resting in the corner.

_'Ashar, I have a task for you.'_ Angel said.

The king cobra rose up and slithered towards him. Then he bowed his head when he was close enough, _'What is it you ask of me, master?'_

_'Assign a few of my reptiles to get a room ready for this young girl in my arms. When you're done with that, I want you to go to the Apostle's current hideout and have Creed come over.'_ Angel said, then walked towards one of the doors that led to his room.

Ashar nodded, _'Yes master. Is there anything else you want me to do?'_

_'No, that will be all.'_ Angel said, and then closed the door.

* * *

**Like I promised at he beginning of the chapter, I will announce something. As of this chapter, of friend of mine has ask if I could update her stories onto my account instead of starting one of their own. Apparently, when they tried to start their own account, it didn't work out. So instead, we're going to share mine. I hope you guys will enjoy their stories. I'm sure you'll be able to tell our writing style difference.**

** Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic as much as my other fics. Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yay! It's my birthday today! So, I'm in really good mood and decided to update another chapter. Here it is, hope you like it as much as the last one.**

**Chapter 1**

****- 7 years before -

Harry was lying down on one of the hospital wing beds, trying to relax, but couldn't. Apparently, phoenix tears didn't clear out all the venom from the basilisk. It only healed what whas on the surface.

Harry could still feel the venom that was circulating in his blood stream. It felt like it was trying to eat him from the inside out.

While he was to busy focusing on the pain caused by the venom, he never took notice of the changes on his body.

He started having scales appeared along his legs, arms, chest, back, and his face. The ones on his chest only showed up along his spine, arms and the backs of his legs. His finger nails turned into thick claws and his ears were slightly pointed.

Harry's arms snapped open and his eyes were glowing a poisonous yellow before changing back to their exotic emerald green. He took a deep breath of air before raising up from the bed. He did a quick once over and his eyes widened when he saw the poisonous green scales on his body. He tried to pull the scales off, but whinced in pain when he realised they were attached to his body.

"I have to get out of here." Harry whispered to himself. He quickly threw the covers off of him and without realising it, wandlessly conjured up some shorts. He looked at the shorts in shock and decided to worry about it later.

As he quickly put on the shorts, Harry looked around, and saw that the only window was a few feet above the bed next to his. Harry looked at the brick wall underneath the window, then looked down at his newly equired claws. Harry, allowing his instincts to take over, climbed up the wall and out the window.

* * *

- 2 years later -

A black cloaked figure was walking through the reptile area of the London Zoo. He stopped in front of the crocodile cage, and if anyone payed attention, they would have noticed him grinning.

_"Hellow, my friends."_ the figure hissed.

The three crocodiles hissed in greeting as they crawled towards him.

_"Master,"_ the male crocodile hissed, the two females repeated the same greeting.

_"How would you like to come with me, out of this cage? Where I go, you can hunt whenever and whatever you want." _the figure hissed.

The crocodiles hissed in agreement with their tails twitching in excitement. The male crocodile lunged at the cage bars, grabbing a hold onto one of the bars, and started to pull. One of the females grabbed onto the bar next to it and pulled also. After a few minues of pulling, a gap was made big enough for them to squeeze through. The second female slipped through first, and the other two followed closely behind her.

The figure grinned as he heard the citizens screaming, when they realised that the crocodiles were no longer behind bars. _"Help the rest of your cold-blooded friends get out."_ the figure said, while towards the King Cobra.

The crocodiles split up and started opening the cages, or breaking the glass with their thick tails.

_"Hello, my friend."_ the figure said to the King Cobra.

The cobra slowly rose up, flicking it's tongue out in a curious manner, _"Master?"_

The figure smiled, _"Yes. Come my friend, let's get out of here."_

With some help, the King Cobra managed to get out and wrapped itself around the figure's shoulders and body.

_"What is the name of my beautiful companion?"_ the figure asked, opening a few of the snake cages.

_"Ashar. What is the name of my new master?"_ the cobra asked.

The figure smirked and his emerald green eyes shined within the hood, _"You may call me Harrison."_

Soon enough all the alligators, crocodiles, snakes, and lizards that have gotten out, followed the figure towards the exit, but were stopped when they saw the Animal Control blocking it.

Harrison smirked and motioned for the two Komodo Dragons forward. Both the the lizards hissed with excitement and started crawling intimidatingly towards them.

Some of the people in Animal Control tried moving to the side, but froze when they saw a few of the Egyptian Asps hissing at them.

"Hello gentlemen. I see you're a bit surprised by this situation." the figure said.

"What are you? Why are you letting all of the animals out?" one of them asked.

Harrison chuckled, "That's where you're wrong. I'm not letting all of the animals out, I'm only getting the reptiles. Now are you goin to let me through, or are we going to have to do this the hard way?"

All, but a few, of the people in Animal Control left to try and get some help.

"Why don't you show yourself!" One of the remaining people yelled.

Harrison shrugged his shoulder, rose a leather gloved hand up to the hood and pulled it back. What was revealed was the face of a teenager. They thought it was a girl at first, then realised that it was actually a boy with shoulder length black hair. His eyes were a poisonous emerald green sort of color with a few flecks of amber here and there.

The boy smirked, "Well, now that you've seen me, would you be kind enough to let my friends and I go?"

"No. We'll let _you _go, but the reptile have to stay. We can't let you leave with them."

The boys expression did a total one-eighty and he sneered. "Well, since you won't let me out, then I'm going to have to force my way."

Harrison snapped his fingers and the three crocodiles crawled forward hissing.

The Animal Control were backed into a corner, with no where else to go, and started shaking with fear. One of them looked towards Harrison with a pleading look. "Please, why are you doing this? Why do you have to kill us?" the man asked.

Harrison acted like he was thinking, "Well, there's nothing else much to do. Sorry." He then snapped his fingers again, and the crocodiles immediatley started attacking.

Harrison smirked as they start screaming and yelling as they were being ripped appart. After a few more seconds, they were all completely torn appart, both of the crocodiles slwoly crawled towards their new master.

_"Did you have fun?"_ Harrison asked in a motherly kind of voice. Both of the crocodiles nodded and the male purred when Harrison scratched underneath his mouth.

Harrison stood up and looked at the reptiles surrounding him. _"Follow me. I'll lead you to your new home,"_ he glanced at the three crocodiles. _"Kill anyone who gets in our way. The rest of you, have fun, but make sure you stay close."_

With that said, Harrision pulled his hood back up and led the reptiles out of the zoo.

* * *

**Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday dear Okami... Happy Birthday to me. Yay! It's my birthday today! **

** Tell me what you think of this chapter please. Only one person actually review for the last chapter, so thank you very much! Next chapter, you get to see Sven, Train, and Eve, yay! See ya in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

**The fic written by my friend is updated on my profile. 'The Life of Harry Potter', I seriously couldn't think of a different title. If you guys have any suggestions after reading the first chapter, I'll gladly take them. **

**Anyway, enough of that. I'm in such a great mood today. I'm already coming up with ideas for a new story, so I can't wait to see how it turns out. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thank you's to the people that actually reviewed on this fic**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

- 3 years later -

A Caucasian man with lime green hair walked down the street with a young blond girl holding his hand. The man had on a white suit with a black dress shirt, wore a white hat to top it off and had an eye patch that covered his right eye. This man went by the name of Sven Volfied. He used to work as a detective in he younger years, but a close friend of his was killed during a gang shooting. Since then he's been working as a Sweeper. Cleaning the streets by capturing criminals that have a random on their head.

The young blond girl had long straight hair that reached to her mid thighs. She had on a black lacy dress that reached an inch past her knees, with white laced socks and black dress shoes. Her skin was pale, but not a sickly pale. Her name is Eve. She's not no ordinary girl like the other young girls her age. She was created with a mix of a woman's D.N.A and billions upon billions of nanos. With those nanos, she can manipulate them to change her body form. She can't do much yet, but with practise, she'll soon be able to do anything.

Right now, Sven and Eve were trying to look like a normal father/daughter pair. Apparently, they've managed to hit a big bounty. This person didn't have a name that the police could find, but they were wanted for mudering hundreds of bystanders. The funny thing about it, is that this person uses reptiles to kill their victims. At first the police thought it was a normal accident, but then they noticed that there were bite marks on each of the bodies. They were all tested and the results were pretty shocking. The smaller bites came from various poisonous snakes and cobras. The bigger bites, that made the victim look like they've been chewed on, came from crocodiles, alligators, and different large lizards. One of the D.N.A samples that they've gotten from the victims couldn't be identified. So, unless this person managed to breed a new kind of reptile, or created something that everyone would soon fear.

This person had long black hair, pale skin (just by the look of his face), and poisonous green colored eyes. This person alone has more than 10 million dollar bounty on their head, but the other sweepers were to afraid to go after him. Rumor has it that this person has resurrected the Raptors themselves and uses them to guard his land. Others say that anyone who dares to look into the person's eyes, would die in an instant.

Some of the rumors sound ridiculous and unbelievable. That's why Sven and Eve are actually going to try to find any leads on where the hideout is located. They stepped into a nearby alley and waited for their partner to show up. Well, he was actually Sven's partner, and Eve's adversary for Sven's attention.

A figure lept down from the roof top and landed lightly onto the cement floor. The man had on naby blue pants that were loose around the ankles, wore a long white t-shirt that showed a bit of his chest and the tattoo XIII on top of it. He wore a long sleave blue jacket that was cut a few inches above his waist and instead of buttons, he had bread rolls sewd on (A/N: If any of you guys has seen the anime series, then you would have heard him say that they were bread rolls.). Around his neck was a red bell collar, which had been a gift from Eve. His hair was black that would shine a dark brown, if the light hit it just right. His eyes were the most unique about him. Instead of the common brown, blue, green, or hazel eyes, they were a yellowish-gold color. Similar to that of a feline.

"Hey Sven-baby! Have you and Princess been able to find anything?" Train asked with a slight grin on his face.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not your baby! And no, we haven't been able to find much. All we've gotten so far, are these ridiculous rumors that are impossible to believe, but we've managed to get an estimated location to where the person's hideout is."

"Some of the rumors were actually interesting. Some of them say that they brought Raptors back to life, and are able to control them." Eve said.

"Well, let's just hope that's not true, eh Princess." Train said, with a grin.

So, they all agreed to check the place out at nightfall.

If any of them were to pay attention, they would have noticed a falcon that was perched on top of a light fixture. The falcon tilted its head to the side as it watched the three humans leave the alley. As soon as they turned the corner down the block, the falcon took off into the air and flew towards the west.

For birds, everyone knows that they can get to places faster than people that walk to the same destination. So, it only took the falcon a few minutes to get to where it needed.

There was a large woodland area that the falcon was flying towards, and an abandoned shack near the center. The falcon landed on the shack's window sill, and called out. Coming out of the corner shadows was an Asp. Slowly, it slid across the floor towards the window and lazily rose up.

_"Anything new for our master? Well of course there's going to be something new, otherwise you wouldn't be here. Anyway, what did you see?"_ the Asp asked.

If the falcon could, it would have rolled his eyes. Just by hearing the Asp talk this much, he could tell that he was bored out of his mind. **"I saw some humans talk about coming over here in the city. They plan on trying to capture him."**

The Asp rose up higher with interest, _"When did they say they were coming?"_

**"At nightfall. They're going to try and sneak in."** in falcon said.

The Asp chuckled, _"Oh, they think they can, don't they. Well, master has been getting lonely lately with no humans coming to try and get him. I'll go tell him, you already know what to do."_ Then the Asp turned around and slid towards the hole in the wall.

The falcon waited until the Asp was gone before taking off, back towards the city. He knew to keep an eye on the three humans, and to alert the other avians about them.

The Asp, after going into the hold in the wall, was tracking through one of the many snake tunnes that led to the underground. Once he reach teh end of the tunnel and came out, he stopped when he saw Ashar, the King Cobra, coming towards him.

_"What is it that you have for master?"_ Ashar asked the smaller serpent.

The Asp rose up, trying not to show he was intimidated by the Cobra's length. _"One of the birds came and said that some humans were coming."_

_"Oh, really." _a voice said.

Both snakes turned and saw their master standing in the doorway, wearing only loose cotton shorts (A/N: The same material that makes sweat pants or lounging pants, whatever you guys call them.).

_"Master."_ both snakes greeted.

Harrison smirked, _"What's this I hear about humans coming to visit?"_

The Asp moved forward, _"One of the birds came and said that some humans will come here. Apparently, think they can capture you."_

Harrison chuckled, _"Well, let them come. I'll just send my Raptors to escort them here. I would dearly love to have new people come visit."_

With that said, Harrison turned around and went back inside his bedroom. Although, just before the door closed, Ashar and the Asp saw the two humans, that came months before, chained against the wall and whimpering in fear when Harrison closed the door.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. I hope you like it enough to review. See ya next time.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Well, here's chapter 3, hope you enjoy it.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

It was around 10 o'clock at night. The only kind of sound that could be heard was the wind blowing through the trees.

Train and Sven were tracking their way through the quiet woods, trying to find the location of their criminal.

Eve was back at the apartment that they were staying in. She wasn't too happy about it, but she had to stay, so that the neighbors wouldn't be suspicious.

Hades, Train's pistol, was in his hand, ready to be used at moments notice. Both him and Sven were tense. They were used to quietness, but not this much to where the only thing you hear is the wind.

They both turn when they hear some chortling noises at their side. Then turned again, in another direction, when a few screeches and clicks went off.

"What the hell is going on?" Train whispered harshly to Sven.

"I don't know, but I suggest we-" Sven started, but stopped and froze.

"Suggest what, Sven?" Train asked. When he glanced at his partner, he saw Sven looking completely terrified at something behind him. Train slowly turned around, and his eyes widened in fear.

Standing behind them, shouldn't be alive at this day in time. Standing about 8 feet in height, was a Raptor. Like the ones you'll only see in the movie series Jurassic Park, but only without the safety of the T.V screen.

The Raptor stared down at both Train and Sven, bearing it's teeth and hissing.

Train and Sven tensed even more when they heard another hiss coming from behind.

"I guess the rumor is true then." Sven said quietly.

"What rumor?" Train asked.

"One of the people in town said that there was a rumor about our killer owning Raptors. Apparently, they brought the Raptors back to life and was able to tame them. I didn't exactly expect the rumor to be true." Sven said.

"Oh. Well, let's try to think of a plan to get through this." Train said, still starring the Raptor in the eye.

"What do you mean 'think of a plan'. We need to get out of here, now." Sven said exageratingly.

"Well, you can go right ahead an try to leave, but watch out for the other Raptors that are surrounding us." Train said.

Sven glanced around, and sure enough, he saw at least two or three other Raptors at his left. Glancing at his right, he saw two more, and let's not forget about the two behind them.

The Raptor in front hissed, grabbing Sven's attention. Train and Sven saw it motion its head, turned around and started walking away. When Train and Sven didn't move, the two Raptors behind them screeched loudly, and pushed them forward with their heads.

"I guess they want us to follow them." Sven said, walking forward.

Train, surprisingly, didn't have a comment.

"Train?" Sven asked, slightly worried about his partners silence.

"Sven, when I give you the signal, I want you to run far away from here, as fast as you can." Train said in a serious tone.

"What do you mean run away? Are you crazy, I'm not going to-" Sven started.

"Sven. This person we're going after is nothing like the convicts we went after in he past. I know who this person is." Train said, in a harsh whisper.

"What do you mean you know who this man is? Before, you had no clue about who this person was, and now all of the sudden you know." Sven whispered harshly.

"I didn't know exactly who we're going after, until Eve said something about the rumors that were going around. Those rumors were started by Coronos, just to scare people, but they're actual truth." Train said.

"Then who is he?" Sven asked, knowing Train was serious.

"His name is Harrison Vidalgo, he used to go by Harry Potter, but then when Coronos got a hold of him, they changed his name a bit. Anyway, Vidalgo had this ability to talk to snakes, serpents, and reptile, and for some reason, birds came a bit later, because they have the closest relation to reptiles. Creed, started to notice him, and his obsession with me slowly became less. A couple years later, Creed decided that Harrison deserved a few more companions, so they raided the London Zoo of their reptile collection. A few months later, after Creed had killed Saya, they both left Coronos and started the Apostles. Now, they went their separate ways, but still keep in contact." Train said, telling the summary of the story.

"So, is he someone to be afraid of?" Sven asked.

"Well, he's up on par when it comes to number I, when it comes to speed, strength and agility, but he usually uses his poisonous snakes and cobras to fight for him." Train said.

"Well, with what you told me, I hope we don't have to fight him." Sven said.

"You better hope he still likes me after all these years. We were once really good partners when we were working for Coronos, but then they switched me to Creed." Train looked up and smirked, "Well, I guess it's time to face the music."

Sven looked at him confused and saw that he was looking at something up ahead. He looked forward and his eyes widened a bit.

Right up ahead, was a large cave hold that towered over them. On the outside it looks like an ordinary cave, so it could be easily be overlooked as a normal cave. Once they were inside, they continued on down deep into the tunnels. It seemed like forever by the time they've reached the bottom. Two of the Raptors stationed themselves at the entrance, while the rest placed themselves around the room. The door on the other side of the room opened, and out stepped a young teen boy.

Sven watched as Train's eyes widened in recognition and narrowed his eyes.

The boy smiled brightly when he saw Train. "Train, how have you been?"

"I've been great, Harrison." Train said, trying not to look nervous.

Harrison smirked, "I've heard that you no longer work for Coronos. At first, I didn't believe it, because why would Coronos' infamous Black Cat quit working for them. Now, I can see it's true," he glanced at Sven and back to Train again, "So, you're a Sweeper."

Train didn't answer or commented on the statement.

Harrison's eyes narrowed, "I see. I'm guessing he's your partner." Motioning over to Sven.

One of the Raptors started to hiss, and making a series of screeches and clicks. Harrison grinned when the Raptor stopped.

"My companion over here, tells me there should be another amongst you. Where are they?" Harrison asked, tilting his head slightly.

"We're the only ones that came here. There isn't another, why would you think there was another with us?" Sven asked.

All of the sudden, a falcons cry was heard. Both Train and Sven ducked as the falcon flew over their head, and perched itself onto Harrison's arm.

"I'm guessing that Train told you about when I used to work for Coronos. He wasn't lying when he said I started to gain avian companions. You think the Raptors are scary, try a flock of ravens and crows." Harrison said, caressing the falcons breast.

Sven was frozen in fear. He didn't know what to do in this kind of situation, which was a shocker. He had always planned things out, and they always worked, but right now, things are not going according to plan. They were just supposed to find him, capture him and bring him into the cops. This is all wrong. He should have anticipated that they were being over heard, but none of the people in town said anything about Harrison having birds, just reptiles.

Sven glanced up at Harrison and looked away when he saw that Harrison is also watching him. How are they going to get out of this?

* * *

**Well, here's that chapter.**

**Please tell me what you guys think. I've started on working on ch.4, but having a bit trouble thinking on what's going to happen next. So, if you guys have any ideas, go ahead and share them with me.**

**See ya in the next chapter.  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4. Sorry for the long wait, lots of stuff is happening in my personal life. I also have a bit of writers block when it comes to this story, so I might need some help with coming up with ideas for the future chapters. Anyway, thank you for your patience, and here's the chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

****It was really cose to midnight with the full moon shining brightly through the large glass door. These said doors led into a large penthouse suit, at the top floor of a 5 star hotel.

The red wood main door was opening, letting in a tall man. The man has slightly spiked black hair, black obsidian eyes that were covered with frameless glasses, and pale skin. He wore a pair of black dress shoes, black pants, and a black shirt. Over all of this, he wore a white lab coat that reached all the way to his ankles.

The man walked through the living room and towards the door that led to the bedroom. Once inside, he slowly walked towards the large king size bed, that held the worlds most feared leader of Apostles.

He lightly touched the figure on their shoulder and softlly shook them. "Creed, there's a cobra here." the man said.

The figure, known as Creed Diskenth, slowly pulled back the coveres of his satin black sheets, rose up and stretched his arms above his head.

"Oh really? Well, I guess Harrison has gotten a bit bored of his toys. Get me my robe will you Doctor." Creed said, running his hands through his bed hair and down his face.

Doctor nodded his head, walked towards the red oak wardrobe, and pulled out a light grey silk robe from within. When Doctor walked back to the bed, Creed was already sitting at the edge, rubbing his eyes. He took the robe, put it on as he got up, and walked out of the bedroom into the livingroom.

Looking towards the couch, he saw a King Cobra lounging ontop of it.

"Nod your head if you're Ashar, shake your tail if you're Harassa." Creed commanded it.

The cobra hissed in retaliation, hearing his tone, but nodded it's head.

Creed smirked, "Alright then Ashar, did Harrison sent you?" The cobra nodded his head. "Well then, tell Harrison that I'm on my way. I'll see him in a few days."

With that, Ashar slid off the couch and out the balcony window. Creed watched as the King Cobra left, went into the kitchen and fixed himself a small glass of wine.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter, but at least it's something. Mostly this was just a filler chapter, but I think you guys deserve what's happening a bit on the Apostles side. **

** Anyway, have any ideas about what would happen next? If so, tell me in your reviews, along with what you think of this chapter. See ya!**


	6. PLEASE READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE!

**I'm extremely sorry guys, but I have totally lost my inspiration for this story. I'm really sorry. So, if any of you or anybody would like to continue this fic, then feel free to do so. It's just lost of stuff is going on at home. Like for instance my nephew was recently put on probation, and his Probation Officer said he has to go back to school, even though he was already expel from one already. So that and other things are going on, and it's really hard for me to continue this fic and 'Fox'. **

**If anyone wants to continue either stories, send me a message from my profile. I would really appreciate it if you did. Thank you for your patience and just hope that I can get through this major writers block to try to start a new one.**

**Thank you once again, and see ya guys later.  
**


	7. ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE! VERY IMPORTANT!

Hey, guys. I know that a lot of you really like 'Fox' and 'Serpent's Tongue', so I really gave it some thought and I'm going to continue on with the stories. Altough it may take some time to get used to writing again, I'll try and get these stories updated. So for now, I'm going to take them down from here, read them over, edit somethings, rewrite them and then put them back on here. Thank you guys for sticking with me, I hope that you guys can manage to wait a little bit longer. Thank you guys so much.


End file.
